Musical Love
by chocolatemooses
Summary: Ten Sylar/Elle drabbles based on music from my Ipod.


Title: 10 Songs for Sylar and Elle

Author: chocolatemooses

Rating: Strong PG-13

Summary: 01. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
02. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
03. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
04. Do ten of these, then post them.

Author's Note: Happy V-Day!!! Dedicated to superkappa, because she totally reminded me that I wanted to do this. Thanks. Oh, and this was a lot harder than it looked. I think I cheated on one of them 'cause I finished the last sentence after the song ended, sorry. :( Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

**Electro-Socket Blues by Rogue Wave**

_  
I could kill myself, I could kill myself  
Would that make your life much better?  
I could kill myself, I could kill myself  
Would that make your life much better?_

_Oh, it's love that you lay for me  
Oh, it's love that you lay for me _

I push her into the elevator, ignoring her screams as she floats down to safety. I watch her sink downwards, allowing myself only a moment to memorize her lovely face. For a strange split second I wish desperately to have that waitress' ability back, I want to remember this moment forever. The agonizing round O of her mouth as she cried out my name, the tears prickling her eyes. It was beautiful perfect moment and I knew what I had to do. I had to die. I had to die to save her.

**Drunk Girl by Something Corporate**

_I kissed a drunk girl  
I kissed a drunk girl, yes I did  
Kissed a drunk girl on the lips  
I let my guard down  
How could I have been so dumb?  
Her eyes were open  
I know I am not the one_

After Noah and I used Claire's blood to bring Elle back to life, Noah insisted that I keep an eye on her, at least until we could figure out what to do with her. so I took her back to my apartment in New York and let her take my bed. She only smiled slightly then, saying "Thanks, Peter." She had been pretty well-behaved during the first week, very quiet, very sad. I knew eventually though she was going to explode from holding all the pain in, the only question was when.

I walked into my apartment and I could immediately smell the alcohol. I tip-toed my way into my kitchen, afraid of what I would find. Elle, sat in the corner of the room, back up against the fridge. I went to her and crouched down to peer into her face.

"What's wrong, Elle?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. Without a word, she leaned forward and violently pushed her lips against mine. My whole body stiffened, my mind paralyzed with confusion. My body, however, reacted immediately. I kissed her back with just as much force, pushing my tongue past her lips to explore her mouth.

"Gabriel," she groaned into my mouth, pulling me back to Earth. I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring the taste of her before I pushed her back and away. Her eyes were bleary and her face was blotchy from crying.

I stood up and offered her may hand. "Come on Elle, you shouldn't be sitting here. Let me help you."

**Do The Panic by Phantom Planet**

_Come on come on  
It's time to lose control!  
Come on come on  
Turn off your radio!  
Come on come on  
You're gonna feel alright!  
Come on come on  
Let's do the panic tonight! _

"What are you afraid of?" I turn in my seat, carefully keeping an eye on the road and trying to gauge his reaction. He looked even more afraid.

"I'm not afraid." He tried to school his feature back into that emotionless mask that was usually carefully in place. He really wasn't succeeding

"Yes you are." I grinned, it was a heady feeling, making a serial killer such as him nervous. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No," he replied sharply.

"Liar," she giggled. "You mad at me cause you lost it back at the rental place?"

At this he finally looks over at her and sharply barks out, "You know what? I am mad, I was trying to be a good person and you ruined it!"

I laugh again and I love how much it makes him mad. "Sometimes you just have to lose to control and just see where it takes you." I pause and look him straight in the face, completely taking my eyes off the road. "Don't tell me that it didn't feel good to let loose. Don't tell me you didn't _love_ it." I smile at him seductively and I can see the hint of the storm brewing within him

"I did." He says quietly, "I loved it."

I finally turn back to watch the street before me, a small smirk on my face. "Well, come on then, it's time to lose control." I step on the gas.

**She's the Blade by Sugarcult**

_Don't you make a move tonight  
You can only stagger  
Once shes got you in her sight  
You're the one shes after_

_Shes the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause shes got closer  
You're back-steppin and she's back-stabbing everything in your life_

She laughs, sharp and electric, and I can feel my heart contract. She claps her hands together, eyes bright with excitement as glass shards fly through the air. "Oh, isn't that special Gabriel?"

I try to nod but my heart is being shredded into pieces by her razor sharp words of praise for the other man. I can't move. I can't think. I can't feel. I breaking, breaking because of her.

I wonder why she is hurting me this way. Why is she doing this to me? I turn to look at her, her razor-blade smile still in place. When did my angel turn into this weapon?

**She's So High Above Me by Everclear**

_But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen_

_What could a guy like me ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?_

_Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely_

She holds my hand tightly and I can feel myself blush bright red. I have to avert my eyes as she speaks, I can't take her praise. I don't deserve it and it breaks my heart to know I can never be good enough for a girl like her. She too pretty, too sweet, too perfect, for someone like me.

And yet. Here she was, in my living room, eating pie and holding hands, my hands. A small bubble of hope builds inside me. I try to stop the feeling from taking me over, I know that she and I are never going to happen.

Then she starts leaning in closer to me and the little bubble of hope grows larger and more powerful. I try to tell myself that she isn't about to kiss me, I try to not get my hopes up. She is getting closer and closer by the second until she is so close that I can feel her warm breath tickle my nose. I finally force myself to look into her face. I am struck again by how unbelievably perfect she is, how incredibly wonderful her presence is in my life. I suddenly remember who I am and the bubble pops.

I abruptly stand up, nervously grabbing the plates from the floor and rushing them to the sink. I close my eyes in frustration, repeatedly telling myself that she didn't just sigh in frustration. She's too good for that.

**Hum Along by Ludo**

_It isn't right for me to paint your picture  
Every night, but I do (I can t find sleep)  
And it feels so wrong (I breathe too deep), to sing this song (into the sky)  
But maybe (as I walk and sing), somehow, you'll hear me (you'll hear a song)  
And hum along  
You'll hum along, you'll hum along, you'll hum along_

I turn on my side, trying to ignore the fact that I am stuck in a hot car in the middle of fucking nowhere, powerless and helpless. I haven't felt this alone in months and as I close my eyes her face comes to mind unbidden. I can't quite stop myself from remembering her big, blue eyes and her sweet smile. I grit my teeth, angry at myself for thinking of her fondly. She lied to me, used me, made me the killer I am today. I should hate her, should curse her name. I wonder if Elle was her real name or just another lie.

It is hours later when I finally let myself think of her. I can't help but imagine meeting her again. Sometimes I imagine just killing her right out, pining her to a wall slicing into her head without a word. Sometimes I imagine taunting her, torturing her, making her pay for all the hurt she has ever caused me. And, ever once in a while, I imagine her smiling when she sees me. I imagine her apologizing and telling her how sorry she was. Sometimes I imagine her saying she loved me, still loves me.

I like those dreams the best.

**Cardigan Weather by Meg and Dia**

_I saw you with her dear.  
You tried to hide away.  
She left through the back door.  
You always had your secret ways._

_Lies tucked away in me.  
You wanted to play this game.  
I'll play it too.  
Come here baby I will show you what this girl can do._

I found her number on the counter, a careless move on his part but I guess he wasn't thinking very clearly now a days. I called the number and I wasn't surprised when a woman with a thick Hispanic accent answered the phone.

"Gabriel? Is that you?" I hung up quickly, my heart crashing in my chest. Tears gathered in my eyes but I held them in.

"Hey, baby." I spun around to find him looking at me curiously from across the counter. He cocked his head to the side, a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay?"

I hold in the tears that threaten to escape. "I'm fine." I smile up at him and he returns the sentiment. He crosses the room in a few powerful strides and pulls me to his chest. As he rubs my hair I think of the paper with _her_ number clenched in my hand and smile as I plan my revenge.

**Flourecent Adolescent by Arctic Monkeys**

_You used to get it in your fishnets  
Now you only get it in your night dress  
Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness  
Landed in a very common crisis  
Everything's in order in a black hole  
Nothing seems as pretty as the past though  
That Bloody Mary's lacking a Tabasco  
Remember when he used to be a rascal?_

Elle's found herself in a very common situation. Elle's never been in a common situation.

She groans slightly with disappointment as Gabriel comes in her for the first time in months. She is breathing hard and her entire body is coiled with unfulfilled need. She opens her mouth, ready to ask him to give her a hand or ask him to get off of her so she could take care of herself. Yet, her loving husband of fifteen years is sound asleep, as useless as a log. She groans again but adds a little shock of lightning to get Gabriel awake and off of her. He barely stirs but moves enough to roll onto his side.

By the time she finds her hands free the urgency of completion has passed and she finds that she is more annoyed than aroused. She turns on her side to face her husbands' back. She sighs and wishes, for just a moment, to have Sylar back. He may have tried to kill her but at least she wouldn't be bored with him. Because she was quickly finding that she was becoming bored with sweet Gabriel. She found herself wondering where the exciting, unpredictable man she married went.

**Sexyback by Justin Timberlake**

_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
_

I watch her closely as she moves through the crowded club. I know I'm not the only eyes that follow her, her presence is electric and others have noticed. But I'm special, she said so herself, once upon a time. I watch as she flirts with a couple of guys at the bar before slinking away to the dance floor.

I get up from my spot in the back and make my way to her. I wonder, for what has to be the hundredth time tonight, what the hell I'm doing here. But for the hundredth time I push the question to the back of my head, it doesn't matter anyway, I can't seem to help myself when I'm around her.

I'm right behind her know and I think that she has finally noticed me. My body is moving in time with the pulsing music and she is maneuvering herself closer and closer to me. I suddenly stop feeling like the predator and much more like the prey. She brings her hand up and around to cup the back of my head. I lean closer and just barely hear her whisper in my ear. "Let's get out of here."

I nod without making a noise. One word out of her pretty little mouth and I'm her slave.

**Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson**

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
make you believe  
make you forget_

"She didn't know about your parents"

Bennet had told me that little piece of information to hurt me, I knew that rationally. But I also knew that it wasn't a lie. She really knew nothing about my parents, she really believed, just like me, that I was a Petrelli. I killed her for no reason, none at all.

After Bennet's little revelation, I started collecting abilities again, searching more obsessively than ever before. I told myself that I was making up for lost time. I told myself that I was just collecting abilities to be more powerful, more special. But I knew, deep down, that I was trying to find that one power that would be enough to bring her back to me. If I could find that power then maybe I could be strong enough to make her love me again.


End file.
